Toon DK
Entrance BANANA without SLAMMA DK jumps out of a plane while shouting "BANANA SLAMMA!" Special Attacks Neutral B- The Crystal Coconut DK takes out two Crystal Coconut, one being the real one, and the other being a fake. While holding down B, DK will look at both of them, deciding which one to choose. When B is released he will kick the one he was looking at and keep the other. The fake Coconut will break immediately upon contact, while the real Coconut will bounce around and can be picked up again. While holding down A whilst holding the Crystal Coconut, it can grant wishes. Depending on the charge, it can: #Heal a small bit of health. #Spawn a random item for the holder #Give the holder a random buff to one of his stats. #Summon three pieces of the holder's Lawl Food. #Turn them into a hologram, which lets them receive no knockback and have infinite jumps for a few seconds. While the real Coconut is in DK's hands, he can still use his Neutral B again. However, if it is on stage and DK doesn't have it, his Neutral B becomes Zing Zang Zote. Move Origin In the song "Diddy Drop Rap" from the episode "Follow that Coconut", King K. Rool threats DK by saying that he'll drop Diddy off a cliff if he doesn't give him the Crystal Coconut, but DK doesn't know what to do because he has two Crystal Coconuts and he doesn't know which one is the real one. At the end of the song, he takes the fake crystal coconut and kicks it, crushing to a snowy mountain and causing an avalanche. Both the Crystal Coconut's bounciness and powers as well as the fake Crystal Coconut's lack of powers and fragility are based on the show in general. Neutral B (2)- Zing Zang Zote If DK doesn't have the Crystal Coconut and it is on stage, he will use this move to pull the Coconut back to him, singing and dancing. It can even pull small characters holding the coconut to him. Getting hit will stop the dance, as well as the Coconut's movement. Move Origin This episode is based on the song of the same name featured in the episode "Cranky's Tickle Tonic". This song caused the Crystal Coconut to float without control, unlike in Lawl Nova where it's used to control the coconut. Side B- Expand Dong DK will walk and sing "I'd shower you with Coconut Cream Piiiies~", and if he contacts an opponent he will hold them in place, damaging them and healing himself before unlatching. Depending on the opponent, the damage and healing will vary. When used in midair, DK will literally shower the opponents in Coconut Cream Pies, which will either damage opponents or stick to their faces, slowing them down. Falling to the ground will either make them an edible food item or slip trap. Move Origin This move is based on DK's infamous line "I'd shower you with Coconut Cream Pies" from the song "Stronger than a Golden Banana", which was featured in the episode "Raiders of the Lost Banana". The innuendo from this line made it memetic and it's often related with another meme, Expand Dong, which consists on taking boxarts from videogames (specially from the Donkey Kong franchise) and edit the letters to create an (often pervertic) message along with the face of one of the characters. Up B- Droppin' Around on a Fancy Car DK will jump into the air with a spring while singing "Droppin' around on a fancy car!" while invisibly driving around in midair. DK's "fancy car" controls similarly to Wario's Bike, with a huge hitbox. Sometimes, the spring will stay on the stage where it was first summoned. And while DK can use it to re-activate his Up B, opponents are just launched upwards, taking damage. In midair, the Barrel Spring always disappears. Move Origin In the episode "Hooray for Holly-Kongo Bongo", there's a song called "I'm gonna be a Star", in which Donkey, Diddy and Cranky sing about becoming movie celebrities. There's a part of the song in which DK gets launched into the air by a barrel spring and falls down pretending to drive a car, all while singing about how he's going to "drop around in a Fancy Car" once he becomes a star. Down B- Who's Got the Barrel? DK will get on top of a barrel and roll around on it. DK can move left and right while on it, but without jumps, which dismounts him from the barrel. Ramps will increase his speed, and will automatically move on them. While holding an item or being near an item/trap, he can put it inside of the barrel. They can only be released when the barrel breaks. Certain items/traps (like CD-I Zelda's Triforce of Wisdom) DK will use to ride instead of the barrel. With the Crystal Coconut, he will use Barrel #007, which is faster and allows him to jump (and can dismount with a double jump). Move Origin In Donkey Kong Country (the videogame), DK was able to roll on top of oil drums like if they were Circus Balls, and he often does this in the show as well (namely in the episodes "Get a Life, Don't Save One" and "Bluster's Sale Ape-Stravaganza". The name of the attack is based on the episode "Barrel, Barrel, Who's Got The Barrel?". Although in this episode we don't see DK doing this, this is the origin of Barrel #007. Final Smash- OH MY GOD DK WATCH OUT! DK will lie down, singing "I don't know what's happening to me..." before an airplane in the background starts spinning out. DK will stand back up with a target on him now. Once targeted, he has to tag somebody else to lose the target. Soon enough, the plane will crash down on the targeted person, exploding. The explosion won't harm DK unless he still has the target. Move Origin This move is not based on the show, but on a parody video of the show, which has the same name as the Final Smash. KO Sounds KO Sound 1: Woaaaah! KO Sound 2: Aaaaah! Star KO Sound: Screen KO Sound: Oof! Taunts *Up Taunt: "Ready for Round 2?" *Side Taunt: *Holds a Banana and someone's voice says* "Ooh! Banana!" *Down Taunt: *DK sits down and holds up finger* "Wait..." *then stands back up* Victory Options+Failure/Clap *Victory 1: *Toon Diddy Kong appears and says:* "No one is bigger or better than the King of all Kongs: DONKEY KONG!" *Victory 2: 'BANANA SLAMMA!' *Victory 3: (Against Females): "I'll shower you with coconut cream pies~" *Victory 4: (Against Toon K. Rool) *K. Rool does one of his normal victory poses, before DK punches him from behind* "BANANA SLAMMA!" *Lose/Clap: *DK lays on the ground in sadness* Moveset Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- DK rides on Rambi the rhinoceros forwards. * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash'''Edit * Forward smash- DK shouts "BANANA SLAMMA!" and punches forward. * Up smash- DK shouts "BANANA SLAMMA!" and punches upward. * Down smash- DK swings a vacuum cleaner across the floor. '''Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- DK spins around with both arms raised, hitting at both sides of him. * Forward aerial- DK kicks forward and shouts "SLAMMA!" * Back aerial- DK leaps backwards, hitting the opponents with his back. * Up aerial- * Down aerial- DK dives downwards. Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Extras Animal Baby Kong - You can move around and attack by jumping. The Kong's Jump Feel So Hard Art "Anyone can Paint" - A simple self-portrait of DK's face. Category:Playable Character Category:Donkey Kong Category:Lawl Nova Category:Male Category:UnHuman Category:Hero Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adults Category:90's Category:Kongo Bongo Category:Youtube Poop Category:Empty Slot Winners Category:All-Around Category:Grappler Category:The Competitive Era